


Хуманизации городов - миссия Урал

by Li_Jeevas, WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды WTF Ural 2021 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Portraits, WTF 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: По заявке: "Но три города - это мало! Попробуйте сделать что-то похожее с другими городами. Новая Ляля ждет своего героя!"
Series: Нерейтинговый визуал команды WTF Ural 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147139
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Хуманизации городов - миссия Урал

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: "Но три города - это мало! Попробуйте сделать что-то похожее с другими городами. Новая Ляля ждет своего героя!"

  
[Полный размер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/5/1/3051185/87024459.jpg)  
  


* * *

  
[Полный размер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/5/1/3051185/87024461.jpg)

* * *

  
[Полный размер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/5/1/3051185/87024462.jpg)


End file.
